Jack the Reaper
by Sniveling Toad
Summary: Jack finds out that Death is his father Jack becomes new reaper in a tangleing web of lies and conspirisy Can he find the truth before he loses his soul? rated T for death and adult themes Chapter 16 up Read and Reveiw!
1. Abduction

Jack the Reaper

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightmare Before Christmas or Discworld (whose take on Death I'm partly inspired by) I do own the Zodiac Counsel

Author's Note: Before I start I should remind anyone who may have forgotten the Grim Reaper IS technically an NBC character (he makes a cameo during the Town Meeting sequence) but the idea that he is Jack's Father is completely made up by me and as for my idea for the Zodiac Counsel well I've just been obsessed with astrology these past few weeks. Now let's get this train wreck a rolling!

"You know what to do, perform your task O Death!' Death shuddered as he remembered Aquarius's last words to him as he left that morning from his home on Shadow Cloud to Halloween Town. He looked around at the familiar gray countryside and tall rickety houses, a smile crossed his toothy jaws from under his hood (Skeletons as you know don't have lips) and was glad to see it had not changed since he last visited two years ago.

"Two years." Death said to no one but himself, "And now the Holiday worlds all know each other, I pray Jack has been able to live down 'The Christmas Fiasco'.

The Christmas Fiasco - or T.C.F as was known among the council – was what Virgo called 'a disaster worthy of Fantastic proportions. It was where all the trouble began. The council members all blamed Capricorn for letting such a thing happen (as it is from December 22 to January 20 when it is her turn to watch over the Earth) Capricorn in response blamed Scorpio, being that Halloween was under her jurisdiction (How fitting Death thought that Halloween comes under a time when the Scorpion stands guard over the world) Anyway the debate was long and exhausting and finally Aries came to the conclusion that Jack Skellington took after his father and then suddenly all the blame fell the shoulders of Ol Mr. Grim.

Death shook his head violently and decided he should focus on the task he had been given rather the events that led up to it and suddenly he stopped just by the well where Undersea Girl lived.

"I should just tell Jack the truth!' the Reaper said to himself "He most likely won't believe a word of it, but at least I'll finally be able to get it off my chest and maybe…' His train of thought was broken by the sound of conversation.

Death turned around to see the Pumpkin Queen engaging some friendly chatter with the two witches. Death then realized if was going to do this terrible task he best do it now while his conscience would let him.

"I don't understand how you do it Sally!" Said Willla the big Witch "We've been trying to get Jack to notice us for centuries!" "Tell us how you do it!" begged Zelda the little Witch.

Sally blushed, this was all the women of the kingdom ever wanted to talk about! "There really isn't a secret" she said for what may have been the sixth time that week 'We just understand each other is all." The Witches did not look convinced.

"Are you the Pumpkin Queen of Halloween Town?" a deep voice rumbled behind her, startled Sally spun around to see the familiar hooded face of Death.

"Oh! It's only You Death!" The Rag Doll said with a smile. "Jack has been wondering when would drop by and MMMph! Death had covered her mouth with his hand. "You are coming with me." He said in voice that was barley a whisper.

Jack himself was not far away he was conversing with the Vampires over how the quality of blood had been for some reason steadily declining when he heard a scream!

"HELP!" Cried a voice that Jack knew was Sally's. The Skeleton turned around and did not believe what was seeing! Death was abducting Sally!

"Death! What are you doing?!" Jack asked both confused and shocked. Death in response held his scythe against the Doll's throat. "Don't try to stop me Jack! I'm only following orders!" with that he whistled for his horse, who trotted up in five seconds flat. He then placed Sally on the horse then got on himself never once moving the blade away from the edge of the throat.

Once he was safely mounted himself he slowly removed the scythe and tapped reins beginning his assent into the air. Jack was stunned, puzzled and baffled. Death never takes people away from Halloween Town! He thought to himself if anything he only brings them to Halloween town!

It was only when Sally called for help again Jack shook himself out of his trance and followed the ever rising Death as quickly as his legs could go. Then before Death got too high up the Pumpkin King sprang like a Stag just enough to grab the horse's tail.

The steed gave an agitated snort. "Easy there Binky!" The Reaper said patting the beast's neck. He knew Jack was following him and that was part of the plan but still it was too soon.

Jack had managed to climb up the stallion's rump and was about to reach Sally…

"Sally! I'm here! He said almost about to reach her hand when he felt a fierce smack across his left eye socket.

"Don't Interfere"! Death rumbled as he sent Jack hurtling to the ground below.

Poor Sally broke into sobs as she saw her beloved fall out reach, and Death could only sigh and shake his head, sadly wishing he had not had to strike Jack.

But it was too late to have second thoughts. The portal to Shadow Cloud was open and there was no choice but to carry out his mission. He made sure however that the portal stayed open.

Jack had fallen flat on his back and with one socket open (his left one still smarting from being struck) he saw them enter the portal going to who knows where.

"I can't believe it…" he said with a sob "She's gone…

Author's note: I think I better explain some things just in case you are confused. Firstly No Jack is not aware yet Death is his father (I'll explain everything in the next chapter I promise) and if you are wondering about the Zodiac council well basically they are 12 ancient angels (both human and animal spirits) who were appointed to watch over the Earth taking turns for every two months. More will be explained about them in the next chapter too.

Constructive criticism is welcome. Flamers will have to face the vengeful squirrels!


	2. Departure

Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightmare before Christmas I do own the Zodiac Council

To Kidiazar the Unwanted ghost: Binky is the Name of Death's horse in the Discworld series (which I highly recommend by the way) and at your request I'll change the name from Shadow Cloud to Death's Domain. That should sound less cutesy. Anywho, on with the show!

Jack had quickly realized that Death had the portal open. How long it was going to stay open he could not tell, so he decided he had best not waste time. He saw that the portal was just above a tree, one he could easily climb to reach the portal. As he reached for a low hanging branch he felt something tug on his coat tails, it was Zero!

The ghostly dog had most likely gotten worried when his master hadn't come home and began looking for Jack himself. Jack just then realized the gravity of what he was doing; he knew what his subjects were like when he left them for just a few minutes especially the Mayor! Jack shuddered.

Zero looked up at Jack with sorrowful eyes and the Skeleton gave the ghost's ears a gentle stroke.

"Come with me Zero, I'll need the company."

The little dog smiled and yapped gleefully, and with that Jack and Zero made their way up to the portal. Jack took on last look at Halloween town, and hoping he was doing the right thing, stepped out of his world and into another.

Meanwhile, on the celestial Star Mountain, Aquarius was having over a peculiar visitor.

'The being looked like a Phantom dressed in a black cloak with a hood, but Aquarius knew that Phantoms are not allowed on Star Mountain. So this person must be something else entirely, but he could not be sure what.

"Has the Reaper led his son to the Domain of Death?" The cloaked figure asked.

"Not yet.", said the water bearer .

"Don't worry about a thing" said the shadowy being. "Just do exactly as I tell you and I promise you will be rewarded…" he stopped suddenly and reached behind a large stone. Aquarius watched befuddled until he saw a horn being yanked up.

"Taurus" Aquarius muttered darkly (Note; _Italics_ will be used for animal speech)

"_Aquarius! What in the name of all that is good and true do you think you are doing!?_

The Bull suddenly found himself in choke hold; he had forgotten the water bearing man's speed and strength. As much as Taurus tried to free himself he found struggling only made things worse.

"Taurus!" Snapped Aquarius "I will not have you ruin my one chance for glory!"

_What glory?! What are you talking about?! _ The bovine gasped then Aquarius took a dagger and held it against the beast's throat.

"Let me spell it out for you like this." He said in a voice that would make even Leo tremble.

"Squeal and your skin will peel. Tattle and your bones will rattle. Got it?

Fearing for his afterlife Taurus nodded…

Dun Dun Dunnnnn! OK what do you guys think? Anything confusing? I will really try to explain the Jack/Death thing in the next chapter I promise!


	3. Like Father Like Son

Like Father: Like Son

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightmare Before Christmas and I'm guessing nobody owns the personification of Death but my take does happen to be extremely influenced by Discworld which I do not own, I have no idea who owns the Zodiac (probably the ancient Greeks ) but I do own my unique personifications of those ancient symbols.

Anywho, here is chapter 3!

The Domain of Death is a bleak place, bleaker than Halloween Town really. Everything is black and barren, withered half dead trees sparsely populate the landscape and thousands of bones litter the ground.

Death's house is as bleak and black as the surrounding countryside and it is larger on the inside than it is on the outside for Death has not yet mastered the art of scale and he probably never will.

But anyway Death had kidnapped Sally and although she had made little protest (For she had been sobbing the whole time) Death knew she was going to try to run as soon as they had stopped. The Reaper had a certain instinct about the type of people who try to run and when they attempt it, for there had been many a case where a poor frightened soul had tried to escape death.

As soon as Binky had landed safely in the yard, Sally quickly hopped off and tried to make a break for it but Death seized her hand. "There shall be no escaping!" he said firmly. The Rag Doll instinctively tried to unstitch the right arm but Death caught her other hand before she could do so. "Let me go!" Sally begged tugging with all her strength.

"Listen to me! I know you must be scared but this isn't about you! I only did this to get Jack out of Halloween Town!" He said in a less firm tone.

Sally raised an eyebrow, "Get Jack out of Halloween Town? Whatever for?"

"I have something to tell Jack." Death said flatly "Something that I just can't say in front of the other Halloween Town members."

"And what could that be?" Sally asked forgetting briefly about trying an escape.

Death sighed a deep, long, shuddering sigh before continuing. "Since you ARE his wife you might as well know… I'm Jack Skellington's…father.

Sally's eyes opened wide when she heard this "You're his father?"

Death nodded. "A long time ago, I made a wish to be mortal if only for one day, to be with a woman I loved." In his sadness Death let go of Sally's hands but fortunately for him she didn't run away. "After my wish was spent I was punished by The Twelve to never see the woman I loved again." He let out a soft chuckle "But I had already done my damage," he said sarcastically "Nine months later she gave birth to the boy who when he died became Jack Skellington."

Sally wasn't sure if she could believe this but something deep inside her was nagging and insisting that it must be true.

Death noticed the forlorn look on the Doll's face "Don't worry, you will be seeing Jack soon enough. In fact if my calculations are correct he should be at my front door in 5, 4, 3, 2…and with that he paced out of the backyard and to the front of the house.

Jack had never been to Death's house before but it isn't too difficult to figure out where he lives since his house IS the only one in the Deathly Domain. He was about to knock on the door when he heard a voice behind him, "Looking for me Mr. Skellington?"

Zero who had been floating right next to Jack let out growl and sprang at Death and started gnawing at his leg (of course, being a ghost this really did not have much of an effect)

"Ok Jack you can call off the dog now." The Elder Skeleton said with mild amusement. But Jack did not call off Zero or say anything, he just crossed his arms and looked at Death like he was something stuck on his shoe.

Death sighed "Alright Jack what's got your coat tails in a knot?"

"Don't you play dumb with me!' The Pumpkin King snapped " You kidnapped Sally and I am not…" "Yes! I know!" Death interpreted "But I assure you she is perfectly safe and you will see her again provided that you listen to what I have to tell you…"

OK peeps! What do you think? I really had fun writing this chapter and I hope you will have fun reading it!

Peace


	4. Cruel Intentions

Cruel Intentions

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightmare Before Christmas I do own the Zodiac Council

Jack listened to Death's story but unlike Sally he did not believe any of it. "You expect me to believe this malarkey?!" Jack said growing more and more impatient "I think you're trying to distract me!"

"Jack believe me it's the truth! I swear on my honor I'm not lying!"

But Jack did not wish to hear another word of it. "Take me to Sally! I'm getting her out of this God forsaken…" "Not until you acknowledge what I have told you as truth!" Death interrupted and beginning to sound desperate.

"If you don't let me see Sally I'll… I'll…" "You'll what?" Death asked already knowing the answer.

Jack realized then and there that even though he was the Master of Fright he was virtually powerless against Death. He knew the Grim Reaper was not going to be afraid of even his most powerful screams and there no way he could beat Death in physical confrontation. Things might have gotten ugly had there not been an interruption.

"Yoo-Hoo! Death!" The voice was Virgo's she had arrived shortly after Death had finished telling Jack the story. "Good to see you got your son out of Halloween Town!" She said in an overly sweet tone that makes you want rip your ears off. "You are both wanted at Star Mountain!"

"What about the Rag Doll?' Death asked.

"Oh her? I will bring her to Star Mountain myself; Aquarius has told me he has plans for her.

Jack did not know what these 'plans' were but he felt they couldn't be good.

"Excuse me, but I… MMmph!" Death covered Jack's mouth before he could say anything else "Of course Virgo!" Death said cordially "We're ready when you are! The Doll is in the yard."

"See you at the meeting then!" The Virgin chirped and went to the yard to fetch Sally. Only after she was out of earshot, Death removed his hand from Jack's mouth.

"Listen to me Jack! Listen carefully! Ever since The Christmas Fiasco the council has not thought very highly of you, so at this meeting you are going to let ME do the talking! If you make so much as ONE slip up, the council will have you reduced to dust and Sally will be nothing more then threads and stuffing! Do you understand?"

Jack sighed, beginning to feel as if the whole world was against him. "What is this all about?" he asked beggingly "Is this about the time I took over…" "No this isn't really about that." Death said sadly "It's more about me. Please Jack believe this when I say I am your father! I know you have no memories from when you were alive but nothing the council says will make sense to you unless you accept it!"

Jack did not say anything and just looked away trying to contemplate what was happening to him when a sound broke through the silence that sounded like the bleating of a sheep.

Both Skeletons turned to see Virgo and Sally riding on the Back of Aries the Ram. Jack looked at Sally's face, she seemed mostly calm and untroubled (probably because Virgo had said something to calm her, whatever that was) and when Sally saw Jack she gently smiled and mouthed 'I love you' to her husband assuring him that there was little to fear.

Jack smiled and returned the 'I love you.' Beginning to feel there was nothing to worry about.

Both of them couldn't be more wrong.

Aquarius had been watching the whole thing through his magic vase of water. He smiled "They are in the palm of my hands!" He grinned wickedly as he viewed them making there way to the Celestial mountain. Death and Jack riding on Binky (Jack's somewhat awkward expression cracked the water bearer up) Virgo and Sally riding on Aries, oh and that little ghost dog was trailing behind them, the yappy little thing. Aquarius let out a rolling laugh "The world is my chess board!" he chuckled evilly "And they are all my pawns!"

Hoo boy! That was a long chapter So read and review!


	5. The Dark Deal

The Dark Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas; I do own the Zodiac Council

Authors note: I'm just a writing machine and I won't write for nobody but you! Seriously though, this is one of the best writing kicks I've had in my life! I also want to say I saw Edward Scissorhands the dance musical yesterday and it awesome! On with the show!

There is nothing like a pleasant ride through the hillside, and this was nothing like a pleasant ride through the hillside!

"Is it always this rough?" Jack asked Death after some rickety riding over rough rocks (try saying that three times fast) "The path to Star Mountain peak is always a little bumpy" Death said with a shrug. "It also doesn't help that Binky and Aries are racing to get to the top."

"THEY"RE DOING WHAT?!" Jack nearly screamed.

"Jack there is no need to shout." Death said calmly "I know it sounds suicidal but they know what they are doing, and besides aren't we both already dead?"

Jack just gave a long strained sigh of annoyance. He could tell that Binky was not fond of him (probably Jack had guessed from grabbing his tail earlier) and he felt very uncomfortable having to wrap his arms around Death's waist like a frightened child. In fact this whole day he felt less and less like the Pumpkin King he was and more like somebody's doormat.

Zero floated by and barked to get his master's attention. The Skeleton smiled and whispered in the dog's ear "I'm fine Zero, really! What I need you to do is fly ahead and keep an eye out for Sally." Zero complied and flew ahead to where Sally, Virgo and Aries were.

Sally was having an even worse time than Jack! Aries was determined to reach the peak first so he leapt from crag to crag bucking violently in midair.

"Aries please calm down!" Virgo chided the Ram, "You'll frighten Mrs. Skellington to 2nd death!"

"_I will not!" _Aries bleated, but as he said that his left hind foot slipped on a pebble and he very nearly fell off the crag he was standing on! Sally let out a squeak of fear and shut her eyes, trying not to look down.

"I told you so!" Virgo scolded. "_My foot slipped!" _Aries grumbled _"It's nothing to worry about! Besides we're already there!"_

Aries spoke the truth for they had reached the top of Star Mountain called Aurora Paravel. Here the Northern Lights danced among glittering starry skies. There were boulders of shimmering white rock called Starstone and creeper vines with blossoms that had rainbow petals.

If Sally wasn't so dizzy from the ride she would have been enchanted! She slid of the ram's back and shivered with fright.

Virgo gave Aires a fierce look, "Take her to Aquarius!" she snapped

"_Fine._" And with that he gently nudged her urging her to get on her feet. Then he led her to Aquarius, not noticing the little ghost dog following them.

Jack and Death were not far behind; once they reached the top they dismounted and headed for the meeting circle.

"Now remember what I told you…" Death warned,

"Yes, yes I know. Keep quiet and let you do the talking." Jack said getting irritated.

"That's my boy." Death said with smile; Jack cringed.

"I'm NOT your boy! Don't call me that again!"

Death just shook his head.

"Ah! Jack Skellington! So at last we finally meet!" A voice came behind a boulder. Jack saw what looked like an old man in toga carrying a water vase come forth and offer his hand.

"I am Aquarius the Water Bearer! Official leader of the Zodiac Council."

"LEADER!" Death shouted "Since when have you been the leader?!"

"Don't listen to him Jack!" Aquarius said quickly "He has been somewhat insane since he fell for that Fleur-de-lis woman!" Death growled low.

"I'm not going to waste time on small talk so I'm going to straight to the point! Jack we want you to be the new Grim Specter of Death! Death has been working inefficiently and it is time for change!"

"Inefficiently?" Jack was baffled he looked back at Death expecting him to say something but Death just looked at the ground and didn't say anything.

Jack looked back at Aquarius. "I'm flattered you want me to be the new Death but I'm afraid I can't. I have my responsibilities as Pumpkin King and…"

"You don't have a choice!" Aquarius yelled "If you don't agree to my terms your little Rag Doll will be thrown into a pit of oblivion!"

Just then as if on cue the Gemini twins Castor and Pollex came forth with Sally between them. Her hands were tied together and she was gagged. She tried to say something when she saw Jack. She tried to desperately to say something but the gag wouldn't allow it.

Do we have a deal?" Aquarius asked threatening to unstitch one of the Doll's arms

Jack in desperation could not think of anything to say but "Yes".

OK this I feel could have been better but I was desperate to get this chapter done quickly because I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I won't be able to update for a while. I'll try to make the next one a little better

Peace


	6. The Sinister Scheme

The Sinister Scheme

Disclaimer I don't own Nightmare before Christmas I own Zodiac Council

Death, Jack, Sally and Zero left Star Mountain back to Death's domain. There was a new arrangement while Jack would now harvest souls, Death would coronate the events in Halloween town (something Death was NOT looking forward to) and Aquarius was telling this all to his 'planner'.

"So there you have it! Jack is the new reaper and he starts working with Pestilence and Famine tomorrow!"

"Excellent." The phantom like being purred "You have done well; I can see I was correct in choosing you."

"Thank you!" Aquarius bowed low.

The cloaked man turned his head and saw some familiar horns sticking up from behind a boulder.

"Oh look, it's that Bull again."

"It's all right!" Aquarius said firmly "We have an arrangement; he won't tell unless he has a strong yearning to be steak."

"That is good to hear." The cloaked one murmured. "It is always good to see man dominating the beasts."

Taurus gritted his teeth when he heard this but said nothing. "Taurus!" Aquarius called "Be a chair for my guest!"

"_Yes Aquarius."_ The bovine grumbled and he knelt so the man in the black cloak could sit on his back.

"Shall I have our new reaper kill the four friends tomorrow?"

"_THE FOUR FRIENDS!" _Taurus shrieked. _ "Aquarius you can't be serious! I mean… you can't!" _

"Be silent Beast!" Aquarius thundered, the bull trembled and shut his mouth.

"First of all you don't need to kill all four." The phantom-like man stated as though nothing had happened "You only need to kill off one in order to make the prophecy null and void and let us not send Jack off to kill them right away; he is already quite suspicious and I think it would be much better if he gets used to harvesting souls first before we send him on a "special mission".

"_You are never going to get away with this!" _Taurus shouted. _When The Other finds out about this you'll be lucky if…"_

"The Prophecy Stones lie!" The water bearer yelled "The truth is that the Four Friends are evil and we need a new Death who is not so bound to the Prophecy and… The Other!

Dun dun dunnnn! Ok what do you think? I bet you're all wondering 'who are the four friends and/or the other' either that or weather Jack is going to appear in the next chapter, well don't worry he will I just wanted to establish the evil plan before I write about Jack's adventures as the new grim reaper

peace


	7. Pesttilence and Famine

Pestilence and Famine

Disclaimer I don't own Nightmare Before Christmas

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Writing on vacation is not as easy as it seems! Anywho I'll give you a special treat… I'll tell you some NBC horoscopes (in case you didn't already know) Tim Burton is a Virgo, Danny Elfman is a Gemini, Chris Sarandon is a Leo, Catherine O'Hara is a Pieces and Paul Reubens is… well what do you know, another Virgo!

Jack and Sally had gone to bed early. Sally insisted Jack would need his rest for the big day ahead. Jack flopped down on the bed and let out a sigh and turned to his wife

"Sally, I know today has been a bit rough for you, so is there anything you want to talk about?"

Sally sat on the bed and for a few seconds stared into space before saying "No not really." "Are you sure?" Jack asked.

The Rag Doll in response caressed his fingers. "Get some sleep dear." She cooed sympathetically, "There is nothing we can do now."

"I wonder how Death is doing." The Skeleton yawned before falling into a deep sleep.

Death, after he had introduced himself as the new king to the citizens of Halloween Town, hastily hurried to Skellington Manor.

"Oh this is going to be hell in a hand basket!" He whispered to himself. "I don't know how Jack can stand it!"

A few hours later at one in the morning Jack, Sally and Zero awoke to a loud rapping at the door.

"Jack! You in there?" A woman's voice called "It's me, Famine! Pestilence and I are waiting for you!"

"Oh jeez! This isn't a dream!" Jack groggily opened his eyes and sat up. Zero barked and hopped off the edge of the bed where he had been sleeping.

"All right, I'm coming!" Jack called "You can stop knocking!"

He opened the door to see a lean hungry woman in rags with long gray hair and a man in a black cloak with black and silver hair and several scars on his face

"Greetings." Said the man "I am Pestilence and this is Famine." He gestured to the woman, "We are here to oversee your first day as Death.

Ok I originally wanted it to be a lot longer but time would not let me and the computer I'm working on is a pain in the neck.

peace


	8. Death's Nightmare

Death's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightmare before Christmas I do own the Zodiac Council and the Four Friends

Author's Note I have been made aware that I spelled Pisces wrong in the last chapter sorry about that (like I said the computer was giving me trouble) but anyway I'm back from vacation and ready to start another chapter!

Death was able to get more sleep than Jack but interestingly he got even less rest for he had terrible nightmares.

The dream started out sweetly enough. Death found himself resting on a hillside overlooking a forest on clear autumn day. Then suddenly, and without warning, the trees burst into flames!

"No! It can not be!" Death shrieked he could not tell why seeing the forest burn bothered him so much but he felt he had seen this forest engulfed by flames before a long time ago.

Then an eerie howl sent a shiver up his spine. He turned around to see wolves; lean, hungry, mad with rage wolves that looked as though they had not had a decent meal in ages!

The lead wolf let out a snarl and Death forgetting he was already dead fled for his life. He ran into to the burning forest against his better judgment clutching his skull and weeping.

"This is the past!" he told himself "These images are only my memories!"

"My love…" A sweet heavenly called from above "… come to me!"

"I can't!" Death screamed, knowing the voice all to well, "I can't!"

"Then I shall come to you." The voice said calmly and out of the smoke the ghost of a woman appeared, her long fair hair flowing in the wind.

"F-Fleur-de-lis?" Death stammered trembling. The Ghostly woman nodded "I have come to tell you that you can not remain in Halloween Town as soon as you can you must go back to Star Mountain! Aquarius is about to go against the Prophecy and murder the Four Friends using Jack, our son!

"Those…power hungry spirits!" Death fumed. "They only wanted Jack because he is not bound to the Prophecy as I am!" Then he looked at his boney hands.

"But what can I do to stop them? They are all Angels of immense stature and I am merely a Skeleton in a robe." He sunk to his knees and Fleur-de-lis put a ghostly hand on his shoulder.

"You are more powerful then all them put together. She said quietly but fiercely. After all, weren't you one who brought them to their heavenly abode on the day of their death?"

"Only the humans," Death said quietly "but you are right. It's time I stopped bending at the knee to Aquarius and showed him who the more powerful spirit is!

"Oh my dearest Death!" Said Fleur-de-lis "Kiss me!"

But before Death could do so he was woken from his dream by the Mayor's incessant ringing of the doorbell.

Ok, now this is a chapter I can be proud of! Hope you guys like it!


	9. The Legend of the Four Friends

The Legend of the Four Friends

Disclaimer I don't own Nightmare before Christmas. I do own the Zodiac Council, the Four Friends and Fleur-de-lis

Authors: Note: Well here is a pointless little chapter that entails the Prophecy that I've been blathering about the past few chapters. I don't have much to say except I like my little story within the story so…on with the show!

Sally had wearily pulled herself out of bed in order to see Jack before he left; he was just about to leave with Famine and Pestilence when Pestilence noticed that Zero was following Jack.

"What is that?" The plague bringer said pointing at the dog.

Jack then realized the dog was following him "Oh him? That's just Zero."

"Do you plan on riding him to work?" Famine asked in a snide tone. "Er, no…" Jack said uncomfortably.

"Then leave the mutt behind and go get the horse!" Famine said. "Binky is in his stable."

"With all due respect…" Jack said tugging at the black robe which he found too loose for his thin frame. "…I don't think the horse likes me very much."

This made Pestilence and Famine burst out in to a rolling laugh but Jack could not possibly see what was so funny.

Famine stopped giggling to speak. "You? The Master of Fright and Demon of Light? You're skittish at the thought of riding a temperamental stallion?"

"I'm not scarred!" Jack said defensively "I just don't want to get my fingers bitten off or anything like that!"

Pestilence clapped the Skeleton and the back and laughed. "Don't worry about it! Yes, Binky can be pill sometimes but he knows who's boss! Come, follow me and I'll show you what to do!"

Jack grudgingly followed the Master of illness and sickness when he saw Sally in the doorway. He quickly ran forward to give her one goodbye kiss.

"I'll think of you as I swing the scythe." he purred poetically in her ear.

"I'll be thinking of you as well." Sally cooed in return.

"Jack! Get you skinny skeletal ass over here!" Famine's harsh voice was calling.

"Oh well." Jack sighed "At least Zero will keep you company."

The little ghost whimpered at the thought of being left behind.

"Zero stay!" Jack said firmly and that was all that was needed to be said for although the little dog held his head in sadness, he did not protest.

Sally and Zero watched quietly as Jack. Famine and Pestilence mounted their horses and rose up in to the sky. After they had flown so far away they couldn't be seen anymore, the Rag Doll turned back into the house.

"What is this feeling?" she asked herself after shutting the door behind her.

Zero rubbed his nose against her leg sympathetically.

"I feel like something bad is about to happen but this time…I don't know what it is." Sally walked through the hallway waiting for vision or a deeper feeling or…something. She could not remember when she first started having visions, but it was long before the Christmas Fiasco when she first got these feelings of upcoming disaster during the time she lived at Dr. Finkelstein's lab.

Back then she could always foresee when an experiment would fail or when something was about to blow up. She would always try to warn the Doctor, but he would always dismiss her, warning and proceeding with whatever he was doing till it blew up or something like that. At that point, Sally got used to the fact that while she KNEW what her premonitions told her, most people would not believe her had she told them.

"Someone send me a sign!" She called to no one in particular "Just one tiny hint!" She flopped down in into an armchair and held her face in her hands. This nagging anxiety was killing her and was all the more distressing for being so vague.

Just then Zero plopped into her lap and showed her something he was holding in his jaws…it was a book!

Sally took the book in her hands and read the title

_The Book of Eighty-six_ (Author's Note: This is obviously a parody of Lloyd Alexander's The Book of Three which I do not own)

"Curious title." Sally whispered to herself forgetting briefly about her stress and she gingerly opened the book to the first page reading intently.

_Chapter one_

_The oldest legend of all_

_In the beginning of time there was a selfish queen who lived on a star high above the sun and the moon. Everyday she would enviously look down at the Earth, infinitely jealous of the happy creatures that lived there. She decided to destroy them! _

_She chose a young man to act as her pawn. She gave him fire and told him to burn the forests. Many lives were lost in the flames and it took days for the fire to burn itself out. Finally after all the fires had been put out, things were never the same; where once all the land was lush and green, there was now much barren wasteland. Furthermore, Humankind and Beast kind grew apart, no longer able to speak in a common tongue._

_But there is hope; one day, some day the Queen will return to destroy the world but Four will defeat her. Two young men and two young women will stand together and undo the evil that was done at the beginning of time…._

Dang that synopsis sounds an awful lot like the chronicles of Narnia doesn't it? Well hope you enjoy this chapter.


	10. The Reaper

The Reaper

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas I do own the Zodiac Council, Fleur-de-lis and Four Friends

Author's Note: Happy Holidays everyone. I wish I could say this chapter came easy for me to write, but it was not. I know it's the part most of you have been waiting for. We finally get to see Jack being a Reaper, but to me this feels like the most uninteresting part of the story for me for some reason. The fact that I've been having writer's block doesn't help much either but I'll try to work my way through it. Anyway, here it is…

"By the way where's War?" Jack asked after the three of them had been riding in awkward silence.

Pestilence and Famine gave each other a worried look. That was the one question they feared the most!

Jack quickly took notice of their sudden nervousness: "Well are you going to answer me?"

Pestilence cleared his throat and spoke "War ditched us." He said quickly "Said something about no longer wanting to 'play second fiddle to a bag of bones' and just left. Don't ask where he is now! We have looked all over the globe and haven't seen a trace of him!"

"And don't ask if he's dead!" Famine snapped harshly "Because he's…" "Already dead I know." Jack interrupted finding the Gray haired woman's voice a bit much for his ear sockets. "Do you two have any idea what…. Upset him so much?

Pestilence shook his head; it is War's nature to be somewhat vain and hot-headed for he receives a glorification that he neither deserves nor possesses. Tell me Jack have you ever heard of anyone glorifying sickness or hunger?"

Jack thought about this for a second "No…Nothing I've ever heard…" "And how many things have heard of the glorification of war?" Famine added "Oh well I've heard plenty of things…" "Exactly!" they both said together in a rather creepy tone.

Jack decided not to talk anymore about it because just the memories seemed to make the Psychopomps squeamish, even Binky was looking sort of nervous.

After a few minutes of silence Famine spoke up. 'The Twelve were furious at the three of us for letting War disappear." She said a tone that was not as harsh as before. "Aquarius said if we did not find War in twenty years we would all be replaced."

"Is this what it's all about?" Jack asked "I'm just Death's replacement because he let War slip away?"

"We don't know." Pestilence said looking from side to side nervously as though someone might be listening. "They've all been acting funny these past few months especially Aquarius!"

Just then Famine stopped her horse "We're here!" She said.

"Here where?" Jack asked.

Famine pointed below and Jack looked down to see a small cottage.

"The home of Old man Hackles! You're first 'ahem' victim!"

Well we're going to leave Jack alone with his Reaping duties for know for Death was on his way to Christmas town to request a very special 'toy' be made in order to help him on his quest.

Death had somehow managed to slip out of Halloween Town without the Mayor noticing and he quickly found the Christmas Door.

He wasted no time getting to Santa's workshop. He knocked three times on the door and an Elf answered.

"Welcome to Santa's workshop is there anything I can do….AHH!

Death was used to seeing people scream when they saw him so he decided to cut to the chase.

"I have a request for Santa and I would like it done by tomorrow if it is possible."

"O-o-of c-c-course!" The elf stammered "What do you want?"

"A model of the hind legs…no make it the entire lower half of a goat."

What is Death up to? Find out in my next chapter!


	11. The Fish Goat Capricorn

The Fish Goat: Capricorn

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nightmare before Christmas. I bought the original storybook from Barnes & Noble but that doesn't really count for anything anyway. I've already told you peeps about ten times what I do own so I'll say steal my own characters and I'll send The Clown with the Tear away face over to your house for your birthday (Oh wait some of you might actually LIKE that) Oh well on with the show.

Three solders lay still in a barren desert; casualties of the war, they were lost and wounded. The sun was setting and a soldier turned his head to one of his companions.

"Jason?"

"Yeah Paul?" Said his companion.

"We're going to die aren't we?"

Jason chuckled awkwardly.

"I guess so, but hope isn't lost yet! As we speak the troops might be searching for us!"

Suddenly the third man let out a terrified shriek!

"Geez Lenny! You scared us to Death!" Paul said angrily.

But Lenny just pointed at the sky and said one word "Look."

All three men looked upward and saw what looked like a white horse running through the sky. Upon closer inspection one could there was someone riding on the horse, a very tall and thin person wearing a black cloak.

The horse reared up and let out a thunderous whinny. Just then, the hood of the rider's cloak slipped off his head and all three men got a good look at the face. It was a bleached white skull face, no ears, no eyeballs and a long line of jagged yellowing teeth that nearly cut the skull in two.

None of the men had to guess who this was supposed to be and all three screamed bloody murder when they saw skull face turn and smile at them.

"It's the GRIM REAPER!" Lenny screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jack heard this and he smiled wickedly, he tapped the reins and Binky descended to the ground where the three young soldiers lay trembling before him.

"Good Evening Gentleman!" Jack said with a respectful bow "I have come to escort you to the afterlife."

But Jack's politeness and charm had no effect on the wounded soldiers, they were petrified with fear!

"Please don't take me!" Jason wailed "I have so much to live for!"

"I never got to say good bye to my Mom!" Paul whimpered "Or my girlfriend or…or…"

Jack sighed "Do you think you're the only ones with regrets!?" He snapped "I've been hearing nothing but regrets all day!" He shook his head sadly "I'm sorry boys but tonight is your time to die." He raised his Scythe. "Now I'm not going to lie; this may sting a little…"

And that was the end of Lenny, Jason and Paul.

Meanwhile, on Star Mountain a very unusual beast was sitting by a pool of liquid starlight. Her name was Capricorn and she is a weird creature because she has the front half of a goat and the back end of a fish!

She had not always not always been this way. When she was alive (which was about five thousand years ago) She was as wholesome and lovely and virtuous as a Nanny Goat could hope to be. (Though what is Virtue in Goat society I'm not altogether sure) Anyway when she was old she was sold to a crackpot hermit who was trying to be a wizard.

The hermit used her in an experiment. He was hoping to find away to turn one creature into another and he could have turned Capricorn into a bear or a rabbit or a swan or anything else but instead he decided to turn her into a fish!

He gave her some hay that was laced with a potion and after she ate he recited a spell that with each word turned her more and more into a fish!

But he had only gotten halfway through the spell when lightning struck the cottage they were in and both of them were killed instantly!

So for five thousand years Capricorn has been a Fish Goat on Star Mountain. Her long scaly tail has been both her fame and her shame and more then anything she wished to be a normal goat again!

"Good evening my dear Capricorn!" a voice behind her said Capricorn spun around to see Death standing behind her!

Capricorn frowned "_You should be in Halloween Town!"_ She bleated angrily.

Death chose to ignore her bad mood and continue with his speech "I've come to give you a gift!" He said holding up a box "Just a little knick-knack from Christmas Town." He said in a strange sing-song tone that sounded just AWFUL with his deep voice.

Capricorn just snorted sarcastically _Oh a present. How nice of you! Oh what could it possibly be? A tin can? A bale of hay?_"

"Actually…" Death said opening the box. "It is…" Capricorn gasped when she saw what was inside.

"…The lower half of a goat."Death said a smile "You may have it. Provided you do something for me."

Ok Read and Review!


	12. The Moon is Gone!

The Moon is Gone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightmare before Christmas

Author's Note: There is not much to this Chapter except we get to get cozy with Jack and Sally I'm doing the opposite of most Fanfics where Jack and Sally have kids. This one is Jack and his Estranged parents (Hooray I may have started a counter Stereotype!)

Lenny, Paul and Jason were the last 'victims' of the day, Pestilence and Famine left to their respective homes at sunset so a very tired (and relieved) Jack came home to Death's Domain without the glaring eyes of the other two Psychopomps over his shoulder.

Jack landed in the backyard and led Binky to his stable.

"I don't know how Death can stand it!" Jack whispered to himself as he removed Binky's bridle. Just as he said that the white horse decided bite his fingers, hard!

"OUCH! What the hell was that for?!" The Skeleton asked the temperamental equine.

Binky just snorted and glared at Jack. "Yeah? Well I feel the same about you!" Jack snarled clutching his wounded hand. Binky just gave a horse's laugh Pumpkin king's face and turned around to nibble at his hay.

Jack just shook his head and headed for the house

Sally meanwhile had found a most interesting painting in the hallway and she had been staring at it for nearly two minutes completely entranced by it. It was a portrait of a young woman, her platinum blond hair tied up in a bun. Sally found the eyes most peculiar, they were a deep purple hue and unlike any eyes Sally had ever seen before.

"Sally I'm home!" Jack's voice broke her out of her trance. She turned around to see her beloved husband coming up the hallway.

"Hello Jack." She said softly. He gently kissed her on the cheek. "How was today?" She asked.

Jack removed the black cloak and hung it up on a coat rack. "Oh Sally…" he moaned "It's nothing like being the Pumpkin King! When people see me on Halloween they scream and run away or faint and I always find it quite amusing but…" He shuddered slightly before he continued "When people saw me as Death today they burst out in tears and although some of them screamed it was never a scream of terror it was more an ugly wailing of absolute despair!"

"I see…" Sally said as they made their way to the den. Jack flopped into an armchair and Zero; glad to see his master again floated into the Skeleton man's lab. Jack petted the dog absent mindedly as he continued. "And the regrets Sally, Oh the regrets!" 'I never got to do this!' 'I never got to kiss her!' 'I never…I never...' It's so depressing!"

"It isn't easy being Death." Sally mused as reclined into another armchair.

Jack chuckled "You've been taking this so well Sally." He said stroking Zero's ears "I must be sounding soooooo whiny, did anything interesting happen to you while I was away?"

"Oh nothing much, I explored Death's library and found some…" She searched for the right words. "…rather interesting books."

"Really?" Jack inquired "I might just have to take a look for myself! That is…once I get my energy back."

Sally giggled and then decided she could not withhold her looming feeling anxiety any longer. "Jack," She started "There was something I wanted to tell you last night but… I couldn't find the words for it and… I wasn't sure you would believe me."

Jack closed his eye sockets and smiled coyly "Was it a vision some sort of disaster?" he asked half jokingly.

"Well not a vision, but I've been having this…feeling that something bad is going to happen!" She stood up and began pacing uncomfortably "The feeling has been getting stronger all day! And I now feel certain of one thing!"

"And what is that?" Jack asked opening one eye socket.

"That The Twelve are going to use you to do something terrible!" She exclaimed with quite a bit of fear in her voice

Jack chuckled "Tell me something I haven't already figured out for myself! He laughed putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner.

"What do you mean?" Inquired a confused Sally.

"They've already got me doing something terrible! I'm ushering a bunch of whiny remorseful souls to the world beyond with two creepy Psychopomps breathing down my neck!"

This flustered Sally.

"No it isn't like that!" Sally protested "It's…well…Oh you'd never understand anyway! I knew you wouldn't so I don't even know why I try!" With that she left the den and headed to the backyard.

Jack knew then he had put his foot in his mouth this time!

He slapped his hand against his forehead "Geez Jack! You can be such a bonehead!" He arose from the chair gently putting Zero down and followed his wife outside.

Sally sat on the steps of the porch and just looked up into the sky, she knew Jack was coming but did not say anything when he stepped on the porch

"Sally I'm sorry!" he put a hand on her shoulder "I didn't mean to blow off your warning it's just…" He struggled to think of what he should say next but Sally interrupted.

"I'm not so much mad at you as I am mad at myself." She said quietly "I know something bad will happen but what frightens me is I can't figure out what it is!"

"Sally I know now to trust your clairvoyant powers" Jack said soothingly as he caressed her cheek. "We both know what happened when I busy taking over Christmas. You tried to warn me and I didn't listen and well look where that got me!"

Jack waited for Sally to reply but she didn't. She stared up into the sky and shivered.

"Sally? Are you all right?" Jack asked beginning to feel worried, If only he could see what she was seeing!

Sally was seeing the most terrible vision she ever had! Up in the sky where the moon should have been, an open gaping wound! Out of this pus covered wound in the sky a million corpses dropped each one had a sickle blade in their chest!

Sally screamed and shook herself out of vision

"Sally! What's wrong?!" Jack asked fearfully

Sally clutched her knees and whispered "I know what they want you to do."

Ok read and review!


	13. Every Ghoul has a Mother

Every Ghoul has a Mother

Tim Burton owns Nightmare before Christmas. All I own is the Zodiac Council, Fleur-de-lis and the four friends (Whose names shall be revealed soon! Not in this chapter but soon!)

Sally's vision left her trembling with a horror that nothing in Halloween town could produce! She clung to Jack shivering.

"Please calm down Sally!" Jack said beginning to get worried "What exactly did you see?"

Sally looked at Jack, then at the ground, then back into Jack's sockets before continuing.

"They're going to want you to take someone's life before it is their appointed time to die!"

Jack considered this "That does sound…somewhat unethical." He said slowly.

"There's more," Sally continued "They want you to take a very special life! An individual whose own death will mean the death of countless others!" She leaned her head against Jack's shoulder. "That is what they want they want you to do, they want you to kill someone who is destined to save lives!" And with that she began to weep softly.

"It hasn't happened yet!" Jack soothed, wiping away her tears "And now that you've told me I'll be on my guard."

Sally nodded, yet deep inside she still felt a lurking horror.

"I don't know when The Twelve are going to ask you to kill this person." She began softly "But I have a feeling it will happen sooner than later." Her voice was so soft it seemed as though it had already happened.

Jack too felt a lurking feeling of dread. He knew that taking someone's life before their time was wrong but now the idea bothered him in way that he couldn't put his boney finger on.

"Come on Sally let's go inside."

After a quick dinner they both headed for bed.

That night Jack had a dream…

Fire! Explosion! Crash!

Jack had felt this feeling before two years ago and he was feeling it again! The shock, the despair and the feeling of seeing all your hopes and dreams shatter in a burst of fire and shrapnel!

He heard the whimpering of Zero somewhere beyond his sight and as he plummeted to the ground he made one last cry, one last shout for the dream…

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!"

As he fell, he shed tears of absolute despair which fluttered like butterflies off his face. He shut his sockets tight expecting the searing kiss the cold had ground but then he felt something catch him!

Jack looked around to see he was in the arms of ghost! He looked up to see the serene face of a woman!

"My little Jackdaw" She cooed "Don't you know who I am?"

Jack looked into the deep purple eyes and he had the feeling he had seen her before but he couldn't think where or when.

The ghost landed in the Graveyard and set Jack down. He stumbled a bit, feeling dizzy, and then he saw the flaming wreckage and the burnt toys and he shuddered.

"These are only your memories Jack." The ghostly woman said "They can't hurt you anymore."

"Who are you?" Jack asked looking the woman.

"Far better if you figure it out for yourself, my Jackdaw. Do you remember me calling you that?"

Jack thought a bit remembering the name Jackdaw.

"Jackdaw. Yes you did call me that and…" He stopped remembering that he wasn't supposed to remember! That everything about life and living ought to be forgotten!

"Don't be afraid." The woman said smiling "Look in to my eyes and remember!"

Jack felt afraid yet he looked into her amethyst eyes all the same

"M-mother?" Jack stammered "Is it really you?"

Fleur-de-lis's eyes filled with tears of joy and she quickly floated over to Jack and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my little Jackdaw! After all these years! I'm finally able to hold you again!"

Jack felt a strange familiar feeling in his bones, yes this was his mother! After all this time he still remembered her embrace! Then he pulled away.

"Why did you choose to meet me here?" He was referring to the memory of the Christmas Fiasco where he finally realized that he couldn't pretend to be something he was not.

"When I saw you that night!" She began "Dressed as Santa riding in an absurd coffin sleigh with skeleton deer I felt many things, at first I thought I was going to be ashamed and yet… I never felt more proud of you then I did that night."

"You felt proud of me!?" Jack could barely believe what he had heard!

"Yes," She said softly "only you would have dared to be so bold! Only the son Death would dare to shift the balance so!"

She then closed her eyes "There is lot of Death's spirit in you. Many, not all but many of the things that made you Pumpkin King you inherited from him."

Jack then felt a pang of guilt, wishing he had believed Death and not treated him so harshly.

"Death was once much more bold and free than he is now" Fleur said quietly "I think it was when he was forbidden to ever see me again that really broke his spirit." She shed a tear. "We loved each other so much…

Jack was going to comfort her when a loud noise awoke him from his dream!

It was the blasted alarm clock! It was time to begin his duties as Grim Reaper.

Jack sat up in bed and let out an aggravated sigh.

"Something wrong Jack?" Sally asked.

"I think I owe Death an apology." Jack whispered remorsefully.


	14. Tickle Torture!

Tickle Torture!

I don't own Nightmare before Christmas that belongs to Tim Burton. I've already said what I do own so…Don't steal it!

Jack sat in bed and held his head in his hands. He had told Sally about his dream and asked her what it meant.

"I think your mother tried to give you a message." Sally said thoughtfully "It's just you woke up before you got it."

"I pray she will come back next time I fall asleep." Jack said standing up and stretching. "I just feel so bad now for treating Death the way I did; I should have known…" He walked over to coat rack and grabbed the black cloak.

"You shouldn't blame yourself!" Sally said "It's understandable that you wouldn't believe." She pressed trying to help him feel better.

"That shouldn't excuse me for being so harsh to him!" He said slipping out of his pajamas and pulling on the cloak.

A thought crossed Sally's

"Jack, what did your mother look like?"

"Well she had long fair, almost white hair and these deep purple eyes…" Jack started

"I think I saw a picture of your mother in the hallway!" Sally exclaimed.

"Really? Where was it?" Jack actually wasn't too surprised that Death would have a picture of Fleur-de-lis somewhere in the house.

"I think it was just outside the bedroom" Sally said rising to her feet.

Jack had already left the bedroom and looked at the left wall.

There was the portrait. He stared a long time at it almost wishing the painting would speak to him so he could hear the reassuring voice once again.

"She is beautiful." Sally whispered as she laid a hand on her beloved's shoulder.

"I want to remember more about her." Jack sighed wistfully "But I'm not supposed to remember."

Just then a knock came from the door.

"Probably Pestilence and Famine again." Jack muttered "Hold on! I'm coming!

He opened the door to find Famine all by herself!

"Err…where's Pestilence?" Jack asked beginning to feel suspicious.

"He's probably in Africa spreading plagues." Famine said nonchalantly "Come outside I have something I want to show you."

They walked to the side of the house that connected to Binky's stable then stopped.

"Well what is it you want to show me?" Jack was beginning to get impatient.

"First I want you to hold your hand above your head." Famine said. "What? Like this?" Before Jack had time to think Famine had handcuffed both of his hands and hung him up on a hook on the wall!

"Famine! What do you think you're doing?! Jack shouted confused and annoyed.

"Has anyone told you you're rather cute for a skeleton?" The grey haired woman sashayed over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

Jack could not believe his ear sockets!

"I beg your pardon Famine but I'm happily married and have no intention of committing adultery!" He said beginning to gather strength for a roar.

"Oh those silly values you cling to!" Famine said with disgust "Where I come from Adultery is in no way illegal or unethical!"

"Really? What country is that?" Jack asked while struggling against his bonds.

"Well the country no longer exists but I can promise you I'll be more of a kisser then that little Rag Doll!" She began to advance

"Aren't you a little well…old for me?" Jack was beginning to get desperate.

OLD?! How dare you?! Do you think my grey hair is natural?" She fumed tugging at her locks "No! They make me dye it grey! They told me 'brunette isn't scary enough' the nerve of those angels!"

Jack didn't know what to say except "Sorry, but could you please let me down now?"

"For that little remark I'm going to make you suffer!" Famine was practically screeching at this point. "I bet you have the same tragic weakness as your father!"

"Tragic weakness?" The Skeleton was beginning to get nervous.

Without a word Famine grabbed a feather from her pocket and brushed it against Jack's nose!

"Tickle, Tickle! " She said tauntingly. Jack winced as the feather tip went up one of his nostrils. He sneezed.

"Cut that out!" He said threateningly "Or I'm going to scream like banshee!"

"No you won't, because you're going to be too busy laughing your head off!" And with she thrust her fingers into Jack's underarms and began tickling him like there was no tomorrow!

"Hee-hee! Ha-ha! Oh No-ho-ho-no! Please Stop!" Jack wiggled and squirmed to get out of Famine's grip.

"Say you'll leave that Rag Doll for me!" Famine demanded, never once removing her fingers from his under arms.

"NO I WON"T!" Jack managed to yell over his laughter. "Sally! Ha-ha-help!"

Sally came over to see her husband handcuffed to the wall and Famine beginning to tickle his ribs. "Do I even want to know what is going on? She asked.

"The situation might have gotten ugly if Capricorn had not chosen to arrive at that exact moment.

"_I beg your pardon for intruding but I have a message from Death!"_ the Fish Goat said looking at the odd goings-on and she was beginning to wonder if reality was falling apart.

"What is it?" Sally asked as she got Jack down of the hook.

"_Death says Aquarius is not to be trusted!" _Capricorn bleated.

"Thanks for the advice but I've pretty much figured that out for myself!" Jack said as he removed the handcuffs.

"_Oh! You figured it out for yourself eh?"_ Capricorn shook her head "_Mrs. Skellington I have favor to ask of you…if it's not too much trouble."_

"What is the favor?" The Rag Doll asked gently. Capricorn blushed.

"_I hear you are the best seamstress in Halloween Town, so if it's not too much trouble…_ She opened a box revealing the lower half of a goat.

"_Could you sew this on to me?"_

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed reading about Jack getting tickle tortured! Just to let you in on a sneak peak for this sequel to this story (I'll start writing it once I'm done finished writing this one) the premise for the sequel story is this Where are the scary Halloween Town toys now? And more importantly are they out for revenge?


	15. Tears of the Bull

Tears of the Bull

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightmare before Christmas I do own the Zodiac Council

While Jack had left for his reaping duties and Sally was sewing on Capricorn's new lower half, Taurus the Bull was lost deep in thought.

"_This is absurd!"_ He said to himself _"We're supposed to be beings of benevolence! Not underhanded, back-biting, manipulative tyrants!"_

"_Talking to yourself again Taurus?"_

The bull froze when he heard that voice. He spun around to see Leo the Lion!

"_You've been acting rather odd these past few days." _Leo began.

"_No I haven't!" _Taurus countered

The lion looked at Taurus skeptically. _"You used to be fun loving and jovial! Now you're just skittish and jittery! Tell what the heck is going on! I want to help you!"_

Taurus just burst into tears. _"I can't!" _The Bull wept "_He'll kill me!"_

Leo raised an eyebrow "_No one can kill you Taurus! You're already dead!"_

"_Aquarius can! He's working with some creepy phantom thing and…oh dear…"_ He put hoof to his mouth but it was too late for Aquarius had heard everything and tackled the bovine in a rage!

"Treacherous Beast!" The water bearer snarled "I'll make you pay…" Leo jumped on Aquarius and growled.

"_How dare you bring dishonor to the Zodiac Council!?" _The lion bared his teeth. _"We'll see what The Other has to say about this…" _

Suddenly Leo found himself floating in air!

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Pussycat!" The phantom said nastily, he turned to Aquarius "We can't waste anymore time! We must defuse the Prophecy tonight!"

"I couldn't agree with you more!" Aquarius exclaimed "Have you got the names?"

"I have one. William; 'also known as Billy' Brandy!

OK Peeps! Tune in next time for the thrilling climax!


	16. Jack meets Bill Brandy

Jack meets Bill Brandy

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightmare before Christmas and I've already told you what I do own.

That night Taurus brought Jack and Sally to Star Mountain claiming that Aquarius had a special request for them.

"This could be it Jack." Sally whispered nervously.

"I know." Jack responded "In fact, I'm sure of it!"

They reached Aurora Paravel and much to Jack and Sally's surprise Pestilence and Famine were there also!

"Ah Jack Skellington!" Aquarius said warmly "I have called you for a very special reason!"

"I already know what you called me for." Jack said with forced calmness.

"Oh you figured it out for yourself have you?" There was a cruel edge in the water bearer's voice. He reached into his water vase and pulled a golden scroll.

"Tonight Jack Skellington it is your honor and privilege to dispose of …." He paused for dramatic effect "…William Brandy!"

Sally squeezed Jack's hand as she felt her worst fears confirmed. Jack likewise felt instantly suspicious.

But interestingly Pestilence spoke up before either of them.

"Hey! I remember the name William Brandy! I was told long ago by The Other….

"Castor!" Aquarius hissed to one of the Gemini twins "Pestilence is going to ruin everything!"

Without a word Castor picked up a stone and flung it at the Psychopomp's head!

"OW!" Screamed Pestilence

"Pestilence!" Cried Famine Jack and Sally rushed to his side.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked Pestilence there was no reply.

Sally looked up crossly Aquarius and Castor.

"You did this!" She accused "There is something you're not telling us!"

Aquarius grabbed her hand roughly and snarled "How dare you accuse me of obscuring truth!"

"Get yours hands off her!" Jack growled as he rushed up to protect Sally.

Aquarius tightened his grip on Sally's wrist making her squeak in fear

"If you want to see Sally tomorrow I suggest you do as I say and destroy William Brandy! Otherwise…" he tugged harshly on a lock of Sally's hair. "Your precious doll will be history!"

At that moment both Jack and Sally felt there was nothing they could do to stand up to the powerful angel. Without any better options Jack relented.

"All right I'll do whatever you say! Just don't hurt Sally!" At that point he felt absolutely broken. No longer was he the proud Pumpkin King but a mere servant of the angels.

"I knew you'd see things my way!" The water bearer smirked "Now get going!"

Jack mounted Binky and headed for New York City where he would find William Brandy.

It was not long before he reached his destination, on a shady street in a seedy neighborhood Jack entered without being seen (The grim Reaper is invisible except to those who are about to die)

The smell of liquor and sweat reached Jack's nostrils as he passed unseen through the walls of a tavern; there he searched for the one he would destroy.

It did not take him long to find him and Jack was shocked to see a boy no older then 14 sitting alone and drinking beer!

"It can't be!" Jack choked "He's so young!"

Jack could not find it in himself to wield the scythe. Instead, he looked at the boy intensely, studying his features.

The boy was of average height and had a few good muscles on him but Jack could also see he was a bit lean. He wore a blue t-shirt and jeans, and he had a long neck which on top of was a good-sized head.

Jack examined the face; he had high cheekbones and a large triangular nose, his eyes were as blue as robin's eggs and his blond hair hung loosely, hiding his ears and clinging to his neck.

'So this is the boy who is somehow destined to save lives' Jack thought to himself remembering what Sally had told him. 'It's such a pity to kill someone with so much potential even if he may be an underage alcoholic.'

"Hey Billy!" A loud drunken voice called "Are you ready to be a member of The Rubble Dogs?"

"Uh… not really…" Bill hiccupped "I just came for the beer…"

"Too late for that Big Nose!" The loud bully snorted "Big nose?!" Bill sputtered indignantly. "Yeah your nose! Now get over here!"

'His nose IS big.' Jack mused smiling to himself, but he stopped smiling when he saw what the other young men were doing to Bill.

Bill was in the center of a circle of rowdy young men. Each had large paddles in their hands.

"All right gentlemen!" Said one "There's your target, now beat the crap out off him!"

"It took awhile for Jack's sockets to comprehend what was happening. But seeing those drunken bullies beat on Bill flared up the Skeleton's rage.

Jack quickly headed to the light switch and flicked it off!

"Whoa!"

"What happened?"

Suddenly the boys heard an ear-piercing inhuman roar! All the bullies ran out of the bar screaming there heads off. Jack smirked.

"I still got it." He said to himself.

And there he was, alone in the bar with Bill Brandy on the floor, holding his face and crying.

"It's alright Bill" Jack said softly "I'll take you to a place where no one will ever hurt you again."

Author's Note: This going to be the last update for awhile. I am going to be writing original stories for a project these next few weeks and I feel I need a break.

On a side note PLEASE tell me Bill Brandy seems too much like a Gary Stu. I've used the character before in my original stories and normally he's more spunky and interesting than this but for my scene to work I made him a pathetic drunk.


End file.
